


Lainey Mikaelson's Revenge

by Ember1899



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember1899/pseuds/Ember1899
Summary: Lainey Mikaelson was the first of her siblings to be daggered. For years she planned her revenge in her dream-like state. But, now that she's been undaggered, things might not go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

“We got you out of the box. You owe us something.” Damon Salvatore said as I walked out of the guest room. “I owe you two nothing. You’ve simply help me get one step closer in my revenge.” I said. Damon studied me for a moment. “You’ve got some anger issues,” Damon said. I rolled my eyes. “Oh, it’s not like you don’t hate your brother. Siblings, pesky little thing aren’t they?” I questioned. Elena walked out of the living room and looked at me. “What? Too revealing for you?” I asked her. She glared at me. “What is with you people and glaring?” I asked, throwing my hands up. All these people do is glare. “Nothing serious, it’s just you haven’t exactly gone down in history as a good person,” Stefan asked, walking into the room. “Great we’ve got Brooding Stefan, Glaring Elena, and Cocky Damon all in one room who’s next?” I asked, throwing my hands up in the air. Damon chuckled. “Well thanks for your help over the past month, but I must set out to kill my siblings,” I said.  

 

“And how do you plan to do that?” Stefan asked me. “They didn’t always call me a Daddy’s girl for nothing,” I said, my dark red lips pulling into a smirk. “You’re going to wake Mikael?” Elena asked. I rolled my eyes. “No, I’m going to hunt down a magical unicorn and help me kill my family! Of course, I’m going to wake my father.” I said. “You’ve known where he’s been all this time.” Damon realized. “Of course I have! Before my family daggered me, Father trusted me with his location and made me swear to wake him if I needed him.” I said. “Why did they dagger you?” Elena asked, curious about my past. I chuckled darkly. “More like who daggered me. They were all in the room when it happened, and I could see all their faces, but someone in my family daggered me, and I want to know who.” I said.

 

“You’re avoiding the question!” Damon sing-songed. I glared at him. “I’d become… reckless. I’d gone on a killing spree in the nearby villages, and killed hundreds of people in one night. They let that slide though, as no one knew what we were and just called it an animal attack. Then, Klaus killed our mother, and I was sent off the edge, creating the ripper everyone knows. I lashed out and killed more people than I did the last time. When Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and I decided to stay together, we moved on and I branched off from my siblings, and went on my own, killing, even more, people, that’s when my family intervened. We were all together like we were before my Mother died. It was rather enjoyable, actually. But then they started to act weird as the night came to a close. Rebekah started to hug the life out of me, and Finn just kept patting my head like he’d done when I was little. Elijah had these eyes that were filled with remorse and kept sending me small smiles throughout the night. Klaus kept saying how I was the light of the Family and how he adores his ‘little sister.’ Kol clung to my side the whole night. I didn’t notice something was up until they all started to say how much they loved me, and they would get me back.

 

“But before I had time to run, a dagger was stabbed in my back, and the last thing I can clearly remember is Rebekah screaming, Kol crying, Klaus keeping his gaze locked on the ground, Elijah wanting to help me, tell me everything would be okay, Finn just stared ahead, at someone behind me. Then I slept in a box for centuries. Until you came and got me out.” I told them, giving them as little detail as I could. They didn’t need the full story, and I didn’t want to relive the most painful part of my life again.

 

“You’re holding back on something Malibu Barbie,” Damon said. I glared at him. “I’m nothing like my sister,” I said, referring to the nickname he’d given to Rebekah, Barbie. He held his hands up in defense. “Now, am I free to go find my family, or would you like to interrogate me some more?” I asked. “The past few months, you always talk about your revenge on Elijah, Klaus, Finn, and Rebekah, why never Kol?” Elena asked. I was surprised at the question. “I never really thought of it. Kol had been the one who seemed to rely on me for everything, and we were the closest out of my siblings, Kol he wouldn’t do anything that would ever hurt me, so he must’ve been compelled as well. As for Finn, he didn’t care for me either. Always preferred Rebekah over me. Elijah could’ve done something to help like he wanted to, but he just stood there, and Klaus. Klaus just stared at the ground as I screamed and turned grey.” I said.

 

My hand went up to my neck to fiddle with the locket I’d gotten for my 16th birthday. It was one of my favorite reminders of my family, but one of the most painful as well. Kol and Rebekah had gotten it for me. “Why do you always fiddle with that necklace thingy?” Damon asked, sipping his whiskey. “Leave her alone, Damon,” Elena said. I chuckled. “It’s fine. You all have your questions about me. This is a locket that Kol and Rebekah had gotten me for my 16th birthday. It was a gift from the whole family, but I knew that Rebekah and Kol had gotten it just for me. I never take it off. It’s the only reminder of when my family was human and we didn’t want to kill each other.” I said. The Salvatore brothers and Elena were silent.

“So, any of you know where my family is?” I asked. “Last I heard on Klaus was here. Barbie is too, living with us in fact." Damon said. I smirked. “Nice to know Niklaus still has his hold on Rebekah. It's amazing how I've been here for a month, about the same time Stefan came back and so did Rebekah, and I've never seen her." I said. Elena looked at me confused. “This calls for a change in appearance,” I said. “Anyone coming with?” I asked. “Take blondie with you,” Damon said. Caroline Forbes was definitely my favorite out of the gang of Supernatural that called Mystic Falls their home. “Be back soon!” I said, walking out the door. I took out my phone, which I was still getting used to, and dialed Caroline’s number. “Hello?” Care asked. “Blondie, it’s Lainey, shopping trip, you up for it?” I asked. “Meet you in Richmond.” Care said before hanging up. I smiled and started the car the Salvatore’s had lent me.

 

Caroline and I had a very eventful shopping trip. We had about 50 bags on each arm. “Where too next?” She asked. “The drugstore,” I said. She nodded and followed me to the CVS that was right around the corner. I walked toward the hair dye, and Caroline gasped. “You’re a natural blonde! A genetic lotto win! Why would you dye your hair?” Caroline asked. “Simple. My family recognizes me, I’m daggered and put back in a box. If I dye my hair, at least I won’t be as noticeable to them.” I said. I picked up the two boxes of hair dye and carried them to the counter. The cashier rung us up, and Caroline and I were on our way back to our cars. “Let’s have a girls night at the bar. I’ll dye my hair so I can go out in public, and we’ll get drunk.” I said. “Sounds good. Meet you at 8.” Caroline said.

 

I drove home, and as I drove through town, I kept a careful watch on my surrounding to make sure none of my siblings could see me through my windows. When I pulled into the Salvatore house, I left my bags in the car. “Stefan, Damon, be darlings and unload my car will you?” I asked, walking towards the wide selection of liquor the Salvatore’s had set out. I grabbed the Champagne and poured myself a glass. “No. This is my house, bossing me around won’t work.” Damon said, walking into the room. I set down my glass and sped over to Damon. My lips were inches apart from his. I kissed the corner of his mouth and looked up at him. “Please unload the car,” I said. Damon nodded and flashed to get his brother.

 

I watched as Damon and Stefan carried in my bags and smirked. “You are wonderful! Truly outstanding!” I said, looking through the bags, for my hair dye. “You owe me,” Damon said. I chuckled. “Nope. You did it all on your own, so, therefore, I owe you nothing but my thanks.” I said, pulling out the boxes of Pink hair dye. “Leave Lainey out of this.” I heard Elena say. “She can help us take down Klaus. She knows where Mikael is.” Stefan said. The Ripper had pissed me off quite a few times in the past month. “Malibu Barbie is just as bad as her big brother. She wants to kill him as much as we do.” Damon said. I scoffed and walked into the bathroom. I reviewed my plan in my head. Step 1: Get undaggered-check. Step 2: Wake Father, still needed to happen. After that, Father and I could finish the plan.

 

I dyed my hair and hummed silently. “Blondies’ not so blonde,” Stefan said, leaning against the door frame. “Blondie doesn’t care what you have to say,” I said, as I continued to dye my hair. “What do you want?” I asked when he didn’t leave. “We need your help to find Mikael,” Stefan said. I snorted. “Yeah, I heard the whole conversation,” I said. “You’re free to get your revenge after Mikael kills Klaus, then the rest of your siblings are yours,” Stefan said. I processed his words for a moment. “What’s the catch. You’ve been compelled by my charming older brother, you can’t turn against him.” I said. “That’s the thing, I can’t tell you that part until you take us to Mikael,” Stefan said. “I’m not taking you, baby Salvatore. I trust you just about as far as I can throw you. Give me someone who wants Klaus dead more than me, and then I’ll consider your deal.” I said.

 

Stefan smirked. “Great! You and Katherine leave tomorrow morning!” Stefan said. I nodded and went back to dying my hair. I could only imagine the surprise on my sibling’s faces when I showed up on their doorstep. I smirked. “This is going to be wicked.”  


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I found myself hiking through a graveyard with a Vampire that looked like Elena to find my father. “Who are you exactly?” I asked her. “Katerina Petrova.” She said. “Elena’s the Doppelganger, isn’t she? I may have been in a box for most of my sibling’s vampire life, but I do hear things. You were the key to my brother’s curse, but then you became a Vampire and set him back 500 years, I should thank you for that.” I said, moving a branch out of my face. “Well, I would rather live forever than die at the hands of your brother,” Katerina said.

 

“You’re nothing like them, you know that right,” Katerina said. “Like who?” I asked, wanting to know if she was thinking of my siblings. “You’re not like your siblings. I only met Klaus and Elijah, but I can tell you, you are nothing like Klaus. You remind me more of Elijah.” Katerina said. I nodded. “Elijah was there for me when I needed him, he practically raised me. Mother was always too caught up in Rebekah and Henrik.” I told her.

 

“You’re really going to send your father to kill your brother?” She asked me. “Yes,” I said, not giving it a second thought. “He deserves it. All the pain he put me through. They all deserve it.” I said. My mind drifted to Kol. He was my baby brother. The two of us had a strong bond, stronger than Rebekah and Klaus, even stronger than Klaus and Elijah. “What about Kol?” Katerina asked. “Kol I will spare. He is my baby brother, and had nothing to do with my daggering.” I said.

 

The air between us quickly became silent. “If you were daggered before Mikael was put here, how do you know his location?” Katerina asked. “I had been undaggered by my Father right before a witch came and sealed him in the tomb. He told me his location, and then daggered me again.” I told her. She nodded. “Then why don’t you want your revenge on you Father as well?” Katerina asked. I thought for a moment. Father had been quite proud of me when I was younger, then I grew closer to Niklaus as I grew older, and his pride as slowly started to disappear. There were a few times when I tried to protect Nik from Father and he threatened me.

 

“He always had a soft spot for me. I never assumed he would have anything to do with my daggering. As soon as Nik buried our mother, we ran, trying to put as much distance between our Father and us as possible.” I said. She nodded. “The Salvatore brothers don’t seem too fond of you. What did you do to them?” I asked her. She chuckled. “Back in 1864, I had stayed with them. I had fallen in love with both of them, and in return, they both fell in love with me as well. I gave them my blood to drink, and I fed off of them. Then the founders started to round up all the Vampires. The Salvatore's father, Giuseppe, had put vervain in their drinks, and when I drunk from Stefan I had been unconscious. Later that night when I came too, Damon and Stefan were trying to rescue me, but ended up dying.” Katerina explained.

 

“So it’s your fault that Stefan’s a Ripper, and Damon hates life?” I asked. “Yep,” Katerina said. I nodded and stopped in front of the crypt. “This is it,” I said. “Fancy,” Katerina said. I opened the door and walked in. In the center of the crypt was my Father’s coffin. “Get something for him to eat,” I told her, as I flung the lid off the coffin. Katerina appeared at my side with a live mouse in her hand. I looked down at my Father’s body and sighed. “What have they done to you?” I asked, stroking his grey face.

 

“Mikael,” Katerina said, holding the mouse above the coffin, trying to get my Father to wake. “Time to eat.” She tried again. “It’s not working,” I said. Katerina dropped the mouse. “We need a plan b.” She said. It had been three days since Katerina and I had tried to wake Father. We had been unsuccessful, and I was starting to get annoyed. 

 

The doors to my Father’s crypt were open, and I caught a whiff of blood. “Leave this to me,” I said, my fangs coming out. I flashed toward the man and ripped open his neck. When I had fed myself, I made sure to leave blood dripping from his neck.

 

I flashed back over to my Father and Katerina. As I held the body over my Father, the blood dripped onto his lips, and I saw the grey color start to leave his face. “Father?” I asked, handing Katerina the man’s body. She kept it over his face. “Get it away from me,” Father said. “Father you need to drink,” I said. “Please, help me get these chains off,” Father said. I nodded and yanked the chains off. “Father you need to drink,” I said again. “My darling Lainey, you’re finally freed from that blasted coffin,” Father said. “Why won’t you drink?” I asked. “I’ve spent my life trying to kill your older brother. The bloodlust was never my intention. I started to feed off of the predator than the innocent.” Father said, before flashing his fangs and grabbing Katerina’s neck.

 

I watched in horror as my Father drank from the 500-year-old Vampire. “You could’ve fed off of me, Father,” I said when he detached himself from Katerina. “I couldn’t feed off of you Darling,” Father said. I helped him out of his coffin and looked at him in the eyes. “I missed you so much,” I said, a tear slipping out of my eye. He wiped the tear away and took my face in his hands. “I missed you too darling.” He said, pulling me into a hug.

 

Once Katerina came to, my Father began to question why he was awake. “We need you,” I said. “I’m afraid I can not help you unless you inform me of why you need me, Daughter,” Father said. “It’s Niklaus,” I said. Father’s eyes filled with rage. “No more is needed to be said,” Father said. “Rebekah is at the house I’m staying at. Do not tell her that I’ve been undaggered. As far as Niklaus and Rebekah know, I’m still in that cave and daggered.” I said. “Then how am I to get to my bastard son?” Father asked, slightly angry. “Katerina will show you,” I said.

 

I flashed back to my car, knowing Katerina and my Father would get to the Salvatore Boarding House just fine. I pulled out my phone and dialed Caroline’s number. “Hello?” She asked. “Got a bit of a problem. The Barbie I call a sister is back at Damon and Stefan’s house. She doesn’t know I was undaggered. Can I stay with you?” I asked her. “Sure.” She said. “Great! I’ll be there soon.” I said, before hanging up.

 

Soon I was at Caroline’s house, and she was waiting for me at the front door. “You ditched me last night.” She said as I got out of the car. “Sorry, Stefan and Damon forbid me to leave the house,” I said. “Your hair!” She said, her eyes widening at my pink hair. “You like?” I asked. “I like your hair anyways. Now, how about a makeup drunk fest for last night?” Caroline asked. I smiled. “That sounds amazing,” I said.

 

That night, I let the thoughts of getting my revenge, and Kol leave my mind as Caroline and I got drunk to the point where we couldn’t stand.


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline and I had decided to go shopping to get dresses for Homecoming. “You’ve never been to a Homecoming?” Caroline asked surprised. “I’ve been in a box for almost my whole Vampire life Care Bear. I’ve never really been to school.” I told her. “Well, as it is your first High School dance, we’ve got to get you something that will make this night memorable,” Caroline said, as we pulled into the Mall.  

 

“Nope,” Caroline said as I came out of the changing room in an emerald green dress.  “It clashes with your hair.” She said. I chuckled. “I’m pretty sure everything clashes with my hair,” I said, walking back into the changing room. We had already gone through a red dress, a blue dress, a pink dress, a grey dress, and a gold dress already.  The last dress I had to try on, had to be the one, or else I wouldn’t be going. “I see you had the same idea. Dress shopping for Homecoming.” I heard the familiar voice of my little sister say. “Rebekah,” Caroline said. “Who are you here with?” Rebekah asked. “My cousin. She’s new to town and it’s her first Homecoming. She’s been homeschooled her whole life.” Caroline said.

 

“Well, it’s been nice chatting with you, but I have dresses to go see,” Rebekah said before her heels clicked away. I slipped it on and looked at my reflection in the mirror. “Care, I think this is the one,” I said, opening the door. “Oh my god! You look beautiful Ilyeanna.” Caroline said. I looked at her confused, but she pointed toward Rebekah that stood at the counter paying for her dresses. I nodded. “Yeah, I think this is the one,” I said. She nodded.

 

It felt nice to have a friend that would help me with my family problems. I took the dress off and got dressed back in my previous clothes. Caroline and I spent the next hour trying to find her perfect Homecoming dress. When we finally found it, Caroline decided to bring me to a drinking place called; Starbucks.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never been here.” She said. “I’ve been sleeping in a box,” I told her. “Hi, what can I get you, ladies?” The young man asked us. I could smell him from here, and it was very hard to keep my bloodlust under control. “Hi, I’d like a Venti non-fat Peppermint Mocha, and my friend here would like a Venti Cinnamon Dolce Latte,” Caroline said. I had no idea what a Venti was, but I was about to find out. Caroline paid for our drinks, and we got them soon after.

 

I cautiously took a sip and smiled. “This is the best thing I’ve ever tasted,” I told her. “Thank me later.” She said, taking a sip of her drink. “Well, it’s three now, and the dance doesn’t start till eight, how about we go back and get ready?” Caroline asked. I nodded. “Great!” She said. I followed my friend out the car and saw Rebekah standing across the street talking to Klaus. “Crap,” I said, putting my sunglasses over my eyes, and pulling up my hood. “Let’s get out of here,” I said, getting into Caroline’s car, after hanging up my dress.

The ride home was silent, but it was a comfortable silence. When the two of us pulled into her driveway, I quickly got my dress and rushed up to her room to start getting ready. Me, being the expert on makeup, I started to work on Caroline first. “I’ve never had a sister. Everything I know about fashion and makeup, I had to learn from Youtube and weight-loss videos.” Caroline said. I didn’t know her story, I barely knew anything about Caroline. “I wasn’t always like this you know. I wasn’t always this skinny.” She said. “I used to be very chubby when I was younger. The summer that I was going into Highschool, I decided I needed to change my look. I worked all summer to lose all my weight  and get a new wardrobe.” Caroline explained.

 

“Trust me, sisters aren't all they’re cracked up to be. In Fact, mine was rather annoying.” I told her. She chuckled as I got done applying her eyeshadow. I then moved onto her hair. The total time it took me to finish getting Caroline ready, was about four hours. It was now 7:00, and I wasn’t even ready yet. “You go and make sure everything is okay, and I’ll meet you at the dance,” I said. “Are you sure?” Caroline asked me. I nodded. “Positive,” I said.

 

After Caroline had left, I started to get ready myself. I slowly put on my make up, and did my hair, not wanting to miss any of the experience of getting ready for my first school dance. Then it came time for my dress. I slipped into the dress and slipped my heels on as well. My necklace hung on my neck where it usually did, and my ring was on my index finger like it has been for all these years. “Oh, Kol. If you were here we’d have so much fun reeking havoc at this dance.” I said, putting my hand over my locket.

 

My phone rung from Caroline’s bedside. “Hello?” I asked. “Lainey, the gym’s been flooded, so we moved the party to Tyler’s house,” Caroline said. “I’ve never been to Tyler’s house, I can’t exactly get in,” I told her. “He’ll invite you in, I’ll make sure of it,” Caroline said. I hung up the phone and took one last look at my reflection in the mirror. “Alright. Let’s do this.” I said.

 

When I got to Tyler’s house, there were already hundreds of people here. I didn’t think that Homecoming was a free-for-all and anybody was invited. “Lainey, come on in,” Tyler said, as I walked up to the door. I nodded at him and entered the house. Everyone turned their attention toward me, and I got nervous. I couldn’t be the center of attention. If Rebekah was here, then she’d wonder who everyone was staring at, and I’d be discovered.

 

I quickly backed out of the house, not able to stand all the attention. “Darling, shouldn’t you be inside?” Father asked. “I couldn’t take all the attention,” I said. I turned around to face my father. “You look, beautiful darling, just like your mother,” Father said. I looked down, missing Mother terribly. Father put his thumb and pointer finger on my chin and lifted my head up. “She’d be very proud of you,” Father told me. Something felt wrong. I couldn’t put my finger on it, but I could feel it.

 

I didn’t see it coming. I don’t know how I could. My father had kissed me. It wasn’t a normal kiss shared between Father and Daughter, no. It was a kiss that a husband and wife would share. My eyes widened, and I pushed my father off of me. “What the hell? Why would you do that?” I asked, disturbed over the fact that my Father had made a move on me. “Your mother asked me the same question. She never understood how much your beauty distracted me.” Father, Mikael said.

 

I put together the pieces of my past in my head. How when I was always near Mikael with Elijah or Klaus, or even Finn, they would stand in front of me, protectively. That’s why Mother never really looked me in the eyes, she was ashamed that my father loved me more than a daughter. “You! You daggered me that night didn’t you?” I asked, angrily. “You compelled them that night!” I said. “Of course I daggered you, Lainey. You would never know my true feelings toward you. I had to do something about it. I needed to make you pay.

 

“So I tracked down all your siblings and compelled them. They had no idea they had gathered for your daggering. Their reactions, however, I had altered. Witches are very powerful Darling. Your siblings didn’t play any part in your daggering.” Mikael said.

 

I just had a reality slap to the face. More than one, my Father had tried to make a move on me. He compelled my siblings the night of my daggering. He altered my memories of that night. The anger I felt toward my siblings was long gone. They didn’t know what had happened that night. It was all my father’s doing.

 

I hid behind a tree as Mikael walked up to the front door. He knocked, and a young woman answered. “You will tell Nikalus that Mikael is here to see him.” Miakel compelled. The woman walked back inside. I focused my hearing on the woman. “You have a visitor.” She said. “Well, tell my visitor I’m on the brink of victory here,” Nik said. There was a pause. “He said his name is Mikael.” The woman said. “Then we mustn’t keep him waiting. Move everyone out back.” Nik instructed. He paused for a quick second. “I’m going to have a little chat with my dad.” He said.

 

I instantly feared for my older brothers life. I had made a horrible mistake, waking Mikael. Suddenly I saw my older brother appear in the doorway. “Hello, Niklaus,” Mikael said. “Hello, Mikael. Won’t you come in? Oh, that’s right. I forgot. You can’t.” Klaus said smirking. “Or you can come outside if you want,” Mikael said. “Or, I can watch my hybrids tear you limb from limb,” Klaus said as his hybrids walked out and stood in the front yard, just in front of the tree I was standing behind.

 

“They can’t kill me,” Mikael said, smugly. “True, but it’ll make a hell of a party game. All I have to do is rub these two fingers together and they’ll pounce.” Klaus said, holding his thumb and middle finger dangerously close to the other. “The big bad wolf. You haven’t changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward. Although, the only time I guess you weren’t a coward is when you protected Darling Lainey from me.” Mikael said. The woman appeared next to Mikael and yanked Elena by the arm into Nik’s view.  

 

Elena struggled against the woman’s grip. “Come out and face me, Niklaus, or she dies,” Mikael said. “Go ahead. Kill her.” Klaus said. “No, Klaus. He’ll do it.” Elena said. “If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations,” Mikael said. “I don’t need them. I just need to be rid of you.” Klaus said. “To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever, with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you’ve forced? No one. Really the only person who would still stand by your side had been daggered in a box, not even a year after becoming a Vampire.” Mikael said.  

 

“I’m calling your bluff, father,” Nik said, as a tear rolled down his cheek. “Kill her.” He said. “Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won’t have to.” Mikael said. “My whole life you’ve underestimated me. If you kill her, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill her. Come on, old man. Kill her. Kill her!” Klaus screamed. Mikael chuckled. “Your impulse, Niklaus. It had and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great.” Mikael said, before stabbing Elena in the back.

 

Klaus staggered back as Elena fell to the ground. I saw Damon flash up behind my older brother and lunge at him. My brother screamed, and I flashed into the house to help, but Mikael grabbed my arm, forbidding me to do so. “You will go back to hiding behind the tree, but you may not help Niklaus whatsoever,” Miakel said. I nodded and flashed back to the tree. Elena stood up, and Mikael turned around. “Katherine.” He said.

 

Katherine had two Wolfsbane grenades in her hands. She pulled the pins and threw them at the hybrids. Damon held the White-Oak stake above Niklaus, but Stefan flashed at him and threw him off of my brother. Klaus grabbed the stake and lunged at Mikael. Klaus had stabbed our father directly in the heart.

 

I watched as my father went up in flames, slowly being destroyed by the White-Oak stake. His screams filled my ears, but I didn’t feel any sign of pain as I watched my father die. He deserved too. He made my brother's life a living hell. He did the most inappropriate things to me, he destroyed our family. The last thing I remember before blacking out was watching my brother walk back into the Lockwood mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

May 25, 1110 

"Lainey!" My younger brother Kol shouted. I turned around to see the 8-year-old running toward me. "Koly!" I said, picking him up and spinning him around. Kol was 2 years younger than me, making me 10 at the time. "Rebekah won't play with me." He told me. I chuckled. "Kol, Bekah's only 5. She just wants to run around and pick flowers." I told him. "But nobody wants to play with me." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. I chuckled and poked his side. "Will it make you feel better if I showed you something?" I asked, hoping to cheer up my little brother. His brown eyes lit up. "Yes!" He said. I chuckled and set him down. "Aw! Sissy!" He said. I smiled at him. "You're getting too big for me to carry," I said. He smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "Come on! Let's go exploring." Kol said. I chuckled at his pronunciation of exploring. 

"Why doesn't Mama pay attention to you and me like she does Beks, 'Lijah, Nik, and Finn?" Kol asked. "It's because we're the middle children, and us middle children have to stick together," I said. Kol laughed at me. I felt bad for my little brother. He didn't get half the attention that Mother gave Bekah and our other siblings. “Middle siblings, forever?” Kol asked, holding out his pinky. I chuckled. “Middle siblings forever,” I promised, linking pinkies with my little brother. 

August 9, 1116 

“Happy birthday Lainey!” Rebekah and Kol shouted running into my room. I smiled at my younger siblings. Today was my16th birthday, and I wasn’t excited at all. Normally teenagers were supposed to be excited for their birthday’s, but I wasn’t. It just marked another year of my horrible life of an abusive father, funding younger siblings, an ignoring mother, three overprotective older brothers, and two clingy younger siblings. “Thank you!” I said, pulling the two into my arms. “Come on! Get out of bed! We have a present for you.” Bekah said. I smiled and climbed out of bed. 

I found a new dress hanging up on my wall, and I smiled. I quickly slipped the dress on and tied my barefoot shoes. My siblings were waiting for me in our small family room when I came out. “Happy birthday Lainey,” Finn said, patting my head. I smiled at my oldest brother. “You’re growing up too fast little sister,” Elijah said, pulling me into a hug. “How can I grow any older if you and Nik keep hovering?” I asked. He laughed. “My little sister, happy birthday,” Niklaus said, taking my face in his hands. “Thank you, Nik,” I said. “Habby birthday.” Little Henrik told me. He had just turned 3 and was adorable. 

I looked around the room and saw that Mother and Father were absent. “Where're our parents?” I asked my siblings. “They’ll be back soon, Lainey. They wouldn’t miss your birthday.” Elijah said. I smiled at him. I owed a lot to him, he practically raised me. Mother was too focused on Rebekah, and more recently Henrik than she ever was with Kol or I. “We got you a present.” Rebekah said, holding out a small object. I smiled and gently took it from her hand. The object was warm from being in my little sister’s hands. The object was round and metal, it almost felt like I was holding Mother's necklace. "Go on, look at it," Rebekah said excitedly. 

I smiled and her, and opened my hand to see a beautiful locket. "Oh, it's beautiful," I whispered. "Open it," Elijah said. I smiled, and carefully opened the locket. Inside was a drawing of our family. Father was first, then Mother, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Me, Kol, and Rebekah. "Where's Henrik?" I asked, noticing my littlest brother was missing in the locket. "We had this planned before he was born," Finn said. I smiled at my oldest brother. "Did you draw this Niklaus?" I asked, knowing about my brother's talent. "Yes." He said, smiling at me softly. "Thank you. I love you guys, I don't ever want to be separated from you guys." I said. "We love you too, little sister," Finn said. That was my favorite memory with my siblings. 

August 17, 1122

Henrik had just been killed. I wasn't as upset as I should be. He was my youngest brother, and he loved me very much, but I just wasn't as upset over his death as Mother, Rebekah, Nik, or Father were. Over the years, Kol and I had faded into the background as Rebekah and Henrik got all of Mother's attention. Nikalus had suffered the worst out of all of us. He had been beaten more often than usual and had been beat the worst for causing Henrik's death. He hadn't meant to get our littlest brother killed. "What's going to happen now?" Kol asked. The two of us were sitting at our waterfall, just talking. 

"I don't know. Mother will probably try and find a way to save us, and Father will continue to beat Nik until he bleeds to death. Other than that, I have no idea what will become of our family." I told my little brother. His dark brown eyes looked into my blue ones. "If something does happen to our family, promise me you'll stay with me." He said. I smiled softly and ran my hand through his hair. "I promise. Middle siblings forever." I said, holding out my pinky. Kol grinned at our mantra. "Middle siblings forever." He said, linking pinkies with me. 

That night, after dinner, Father gave me a glass wine. I gladly took the cup and drank the liquid. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen and I gasped. My eyes trailed up and met those of my Father. I then looked down to my stomach and saw that he had stabbed me. "I'm sorry, my Darling Lainey. It's for your survival." Father said, removing his sword. I screamed out in pain, and dropped to the ground, slowly dying. Father dragged me into the front room where Rebekah, Niklaus, and Kol lied, dead. I screamed more, and salty tears fell out of my eyes. I crawled over to my little brother and laid my head on his chest. "Middle siblings forever," I whispered, as I died. 

August 18, 1122

I gasped, sitting up. Memories of last night flooded into my head. My father had stabbed me, I should be dead. Kol was no longer under me, and Rebekah and Nik had yet to come to. My father burst through the door, a young girl with him. Her eyes were glazed over, and she looked very scared. "Drink," Father demanded. "What?" I asked confused, but then I felt a strong burning in the back of my throat. I heard the beating of the girl's heart, and the throbbing veins filled with her blood. It was like I was in a trance. I slowly walked toward the girl and looked at her. 

"Please..." She said. I didn't listen to her. I smirked, and bit into her wrist, and drank her blood. Father pulled me away from the sweet substance and smiled at me. "My Darling Lainey, forever safe with me," Father said, rubbing my cheek. I smiled at him. "Thank you for saving me," I said. "Anything for you Darling," Father said. There was a sharp pain in my gums. "Ah," I screamed, feeling my canines get sharper. "You've been saved. Vampires. We can live forever now, Lainey. Middle siblings forever." Kol said, flashing to my side. "Middle siblings forever."

June 7, 1123

"Lainey, you need to stop this killing spree you've gone on," Elijah said, concerned for my well-being. The whole family was standing in my small house. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Rebekah. "Whatever do you mean brother?" I asked. "You've killed almost a thousand people over the past year. You need to stop." Finn said. I hissed at him. "You fled before we could even bury our mother," I said. "I fled to get away from our village," Finn said. I smirked. "You fled knowing mother had created monsters, and you couldn't take that," I said. I knew Finn. He was Mother's favorite, and he wouldn't tolerate anything that Mother didn't love. 

"Enough Lainey," Elijah said. I sneered at my brother. "Please, you are wasting your time. I won't give up my feeding habits because you are worried about me." I said. "You can and you will. Lainey, we're doing this for you." Nik said. "Then why do you keep running? Father will find you, it's inevitable." I said. Klaus glared at me. "Lainey Ilyeanna Mikaelson. You need to stop this madness before you damn us all to hell!" Finn said. I lunged at my oldest brother. "You take that back right now!" I demanded my hands on Finn's neck. 

I was roughly pulled off of my older brother and held in place. "Anna, please. Stop this for me. I need you." Kol said, softly, grabbing my face in his hands. "I don't know how" I admitted. "Then we'll help you. We promised Always and Forever, we never break that promise." Rebekah said. I nodded, and I relaxed into the figure that was holding me. "I don't want to be a monster," I said, tears threatening to spill. "You don't have to be. We've all gained control, we can help you." Elijah said. "Please, help me," I said. 

After I had calmed down, my siblings sat with me, trying to tell me ways to gain control of my bloodlust. "Drinking helps the most. It tames the burning." Rebekah said. I smiled at her. "The other best way to gain control is to live in a small village filled with humans to gain control," Elijah said. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, for helping me," I told my siblings. They smiled at me. "Always and forever, little sister," Finn said, patting my head just like he did when I was younger. Rebekah started to hug the life out of me, not wanting to let go. Kol wouldn't leave my side. Something weird was going on, I just couldn't place it. "I love you, little sister, Always and forever," Nik said. 

Elijah just looked at me. His eyes were filled with remorse and he kept smiling at me. "We are so sorry little sister. Always and forever. We'll get you back." Finn said. I went to flash toward the door, but something sharp was plunged into my back. Rebekah screamed, Kol cried, Nik was looking at the ground, Elijah wanted to help me, and tell me everything was okay, and Finn focused on something behind me. "Middle siblings forever," Kol said before everything went black. 

 

October 14, 1995

 

I gasped as I came back to life. “My Darling Lainey.” I heard my Father’s voice say. I looked up to see my father. “Father,” I said, excited to see him. “We don’t have much time darling. I’m being spelled into a tomb in North Carolina. Find me when the time is right. You’ll know where to look.” My Father said before I felt the dagger being placed back into my back.

 

July 1, 2010

 

“Barbie. Wake up.” A voice said. I gasped and sat up. “She’s awake.” A man said. I was placed on a couch, in a very old styled room. There was a collection of alcohol behind me and a human in the room. “Where am I?” I asked. “Mystic Falls Virginia.” The same voice as before said. I looked to where the sound came from and saw a man with raven hair, and ice blue eyes, sipping his glass. “Judging by your clothing, I’d say you’d been daggered for quite some time. Welcome to the Twenty-First Century, or 2010.” He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Present Day 

I gasped, sitting up. I was back in the Salvatore living room, Damon in front of me. “What happened?” I asked. “You got inject with vervain, a lot of it, considering how long you were out,” Damon said. I nodded and sat up. The bloodlust was killing me. “Have in the freezer.” He said. I didn’t need to be told twice, I flashed to the freezer and grabbed a blood bag. I finished that one off quickly and grabbed another, then another, until my bloodlust was tolerable. 

I flashed back upstairs with the empty bags and threw them in the trash. I then flashed upstairs to change. I threw together an outfit and did my makeup before I heard Damon talking downstairs. “You’re going to dinner. Leave grumpy Stefan here.” I heard him say. 

I finished getting ready and slipped on my jacket and shoes before I flashed out of the Boarding House. I needed to find my brother. I ran to the grill and walked inside. In a booth was Caroline. I walked over to her and sat down. “Hey! I never saw you at Homecoming! Where were you?” She asked. “I was inside for about five seconds before I ran out,” I said. She nodded. “Then I saw Mikael, who made a move on me, I watched him and Klaus bicker back and forth before Klaus killed Mikael with the White Oak Stake, and then I was injected with vervain,” I told her. 

“God, all that and you didn’t even get to enjoy your first dance!” Caroline said. I smiled at her. “It’s fine. I learned the truth about my past and who daggered me.” I told her. “Who did it?” She asked. “My Father. I had it all wrong. I feel terrible Care. All these centuries, I thought it was my Siblings who daggered me, but it was my father.” I told her. 

“Hey, it’s okay. My dad’s in the hospital. I’ll talk to you later okay?” Caroline asked. I nodded and walked up to the bar. “Give me a bottle of vodka,” I commanded. The bartender brought me what I wished, and I drank it. “Bad day?” Matt asked, walking in front of me. “Bad life,” I said. He chuckled. 

“Vodka’s your solution?” He asked. “Not really, I prefer red substances over anything else,” I told him. He nodded. I continued to drink the vodka until I had gone through two bottles. It was dark out now. I decided now would be the best time to start looking for my brother. 

I ran into the woods and looked for an elegant mansion. I caught the scent of Damon and smiled. I decided to wait until the Salvatore brother left to see my brother. I focused my hearing inside the house. “Elijah,” Klaus said. I smiled, knowing my second oldest brother was still alive. “Why haven’t you left?” Klaus asked. I was confused. Why would Klaus tell Elijah to leave? “Well, where are your manners, Brother?” Elijah asked. 

“You forgot desert,” Lijah said. I couldn’t tell what was going on inside, but I had a feeling I was about to find out. “What have you done?” Klaus asked our older brother. “What have you done? See, I’ve learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We’re doing this on my terms now.” Elijah said. I heard something being taken off of something, and panic in Klaus’ voice. 

“Kol,” Nik said. “Long time, brother,” Kol said. My eyes started to fill up with tears. I heard a flash and Klaus’ panicked filled voice. “Finn, don’t!” Nik said, before screaming in pain. I felt a tear run down my face. I heard another flash, and Klaus’ panicked filled voice again. “Rebekah.” He said before he groaned. “This is for our mother.” I heard Rebekah say. 

I knew the truth about Klaus killing our mother, I had witnessed it. I saw Damon and Stefan leave the house, and focused my hearing on the house again. “I like what you’ve done with the new place, Nik.” I heard Rebekah say before glass shattered. “I wanted it to be for all of us. A place we could all call home; A place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again.” Nik said, his voice raw with emotion. “Oh, you’re right. None of us will be.” Elijah said, before pausing for a brief second. “You’re staying behind,” Finn said. My eyes widened. “We’re leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. And you will be alone. Always and forever.” Rebekah said. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Our pact had burned to ashes. 

“You run. I will hunt all of you down.” Nik said. “And then you’ll become everything you hate. Our Father.” Elijah said. That was a low move. “I’m the hybrid! I can’t be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!” Niklaus shouted. “You will when we have that coffin,” Elijah said. All was silent for a moment, and I was too focused on my siblings to notice that the door had been opened. I heard Nik gasp at the person who had just entered the house. “Mother?” Rebekah asked. I stood, frozen and shocked. Our Mother couldn’t be alive. I heard footsteps, and then my family started talking. 

“Look at me.” Mother demanded. Our mother was alive. “Do you know why I’m here?” Mother asked. She was talking to Nik, I didn’t have to guess. “You’re here to kill me,” Nik said. He sounded so scared and vulnerable. “Niklaus, you are my son. And I am here to forgive you.” Mother said. I had tears flowing down my face. I heard Mother’s footsteps. I started walking towards the house where my family stood without me. “I want us to be a family again.” Mother said. 

All was silent. I decided now was a good time more than any, to make myself known to my family. I made sure my heels were silent as I walked into the house. I opened the door, and all heads turned my way. “You can’t be a family without me.”


	6. Chapter 6

"Lainey?" Finn asked. The tears were threatening to fall, but I couldn't let them. I spent so many years away from my siblings. "Finn," I said... My siblings just stared at me in shock. "Lainey?" Elijah asked. I nodded as my family continued to stare at me. "Little sister?" Nik asked. I was getting tired of nodding my head. "Sissy?" Rebekah asked. I nodded again. "Anna?" Kol asked. The tears wanted to fall, but they knew I wouldn't allow them to. "Koly," I said. "You're really here?" Kol asked me. I nodded. "I'm really here little brother," I said. That was all that needed to be said before Kol attacked me in a hug. "I missed you so much," Kol told me. I hugged him back and dry sobbed into his shoulder. "How?" "When?" "Why?" Questions were being thrown at me from my siblings, but I focused on Mother who stood directly in front of me. "Mother," I whispered. "Lainey." Mother said.

I couldn't face her. I knew that if she could forgive Nik, then she could forgive me, but I couldn't look at her with the amount of guilt I felt. "Lainey, I forgive you." Mother said. I dry sobbed louder. "What happened to you?" Elijah asked. I needed to sit down. I walked over to the couch and flopped on it. "It's a long story," I said. My siblings sat on the couch around me. "Start at the beginning," Finn said. I took a deep breath. "Before I start my story, I want the truth about our past," I said. "Why Mother wouldn't look me in the eyes. Why Elijah, Finn, and Nik always protected me from our father. Why I can't remember anything of Father. I want the truth." I said, hoping my siblings would explain.

"What do you mean?" Bekah asked. She didn't know, I didn't remember, and I had no clue if Kol knew or not. "What's going on?" Kol asked. Welp, that answered that question. My three older brothers and my mother didn't say anything. "I WANT THE TRUTH!" I screamed. The tears were threatening to spill over. "We did everything in our power to keep you away from Father," Finn said quietly. "Why would you keep Lainey away from Father?" Rebekah asked. "We tried to protect you, Lainey. But he just couldn't stay away." Finn said. I wasn't expecting Finn, the brother who paid more attention to our Mother to tell the story. He wasn't the softest in our family.

"I just want to know the truth," I whispered, a tear falling out of my eye. "From the moment you were born, I knew he was infatuated with you." Mother said. "You were beautiful, even as a baby. With light blonde hairs on the top of your head and mesmerizing aqua blue eyes, I knew you'd be Mikael's favorite." Mother said. All was quiet as Mother told her story. "As you grew older, Mikael couldn't stay away from you. You two did everything together. You truly were a Daddy's girl." Mother said. Finn took over, as Mother became too emotional to continue.

"When you turned 8, Father began to act differently toward you. He started stroking your cheek and holding the side of your face. We thought it meant nothing, but then one night, I saw him sneak into your room. I had a bad feeling about that night, so I followed him. I saw him kiss you. You were dead asleep and only smiled. He kept kissing you, and I didn't know what to do. I ran and got Mother when he started to progress. Luckily, we stopped him before he could get any farther." Finn said. Mother was silently crying, and Finn was trying not to. "From then, we all did everything we could to protect you." Elijah took over. "When you turned 10, he did the same thing again. Mother, Finn and I stopped him before he could get any farther, but he just wouldn't stop." Elijah said.

The tears were begging me to let them flow, but I held them back. "Then, on the night of your 16'th birthday, he did the unimaginable. He snuck into your room, when you were dead asleep, and took your most valued component." Nik said. Mother had walked out of the room, not wanting to relive the events of our past. Rebekah was tearing up at the story of what our Father did to me, and Kol held me as I dry sobbed. "He took you, unrightfully, unfaithfully, and sinfully. By the time I had run for help, it was too late, the deed was done." Nik said. "After that night, Father had stopped his little game he played with you. We had Mother cast a spell to block those memories from your mind, and ever since that night, you've been safe." Finn said.

I said nothing. I just dry sobbed into Kol's shoulder as my siblings all held tears in their eyes. “What do you remember of June 7, 1123?” I asked my siblings. They thought for a moment. “Nothing really, all I can remember is your body daggered,” Rebekah said. I nodded. “That’s what I thought,” I said. “Do you care to enlighten us on why we have no memories of that night?” Klaus asked, clearly angry. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Careful big brother. I’ve got a whole lot of revenge piled up in me from years of being trapped in a coffin. Don’t get on my bad side. We’ve only just been reunited.” I said. He sneered at me.

 

“Brother, leave her alone,” Elijah warned. I smiled at him. “Now, what happened?” Lijha asked. “Mikael heard about my little outburst, and tracked you all down, and compelled you to find me. You all were gathered in my home and told me ways to control my hunger. Then as the night came to a close, you all started acting weird telling me all these things. It sounded like I was about to die. As I made a run to the door, a dagger was plunged into my back, by Mikael. Your reactions weren’t compelled. They were real. Kol crying, Rebekah screaming. Nik looking at the ground. Elijah wanting to help me, but he didn’t. And Finn, focused on Mikeal standing behind me.

 

“Mikael had a witch alter my memories as if it was one of you who had daggered me. The night of Homecoming, when he kissed me, I found out the truth. I blamed you all for daggering me for years. I wished I was dead so many times. I never thought that my own family. My flesh and blood would betray me. I had planned ways to kill you all. But that night, as I found out the truth, I planned the death of Mikael. I am so sorry for blaming you.” I said.

 

The tears were threatening to fall, but I wouldn’t let them. My siblings all stood there in shock. I shook my head and ran out of the house. “Lainey!” I heard Finn call. I didn’t turn back. I couldn’t. They wanted nothing to do with me. I had to keep running. If I kept running, it would keep the tears from falling. I couldn’t let the tears fall. After I was created, I swore I wouldn’t cry. I’ve kept that promise for years, and I couldn’t break it now. “Lainey. You need to stop running!” Kol said, running beside me. I shook my head. “I can’t!” I screamed. I pushed myself to run faster. “Yes, you can! Please!” Rebekah shouted. They were following me. “Lainey, please,” Elijah said. That was three of my siblings. I shook my head and kept running. “Sister stop!” Nik said. “No!” I shouted, close to tears.

 

I had to keep running. I couldn’t stop. “Anna, please. Stop running.” Finn said, raw emotion in his voice. I stopped. Finn hadn’t called me since Bekah was born. I heard all of my siblings stop running. I slowly turned around to face them. There they all stood, in age order, with unreadable expressions on their faces. “Just let me run,” I whispered, not wanting to face the five of them. “No. We’re family, and family needs to stick together. Always and Forever.” Rebekah said. The tears were on the brink of falling. “I need you, Lainey. Middle siblings forever. You promise.” Kol whispered. They were so close to falling. “I raised you not to run away from your fears but to face them. You fear us. Running is not the answer. Face us, Lainey.” Elijah said.

 

They were moments away from falling. “I hate to admit it, but you are the glue that holds our dysfunctional family together,” Nik admitted. They were one second away from falling. “I wasn’t there for you like I should have been. You are my little sister, and I should’ve spent more time with you than I did. I am willing to start now if you are. I love you, Ana.” Finn said. The tears fell.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke the next morning, the sunlight streaming through the curtains. I groaned and rolled over. _11:30._ I sighed. I had slept later than I ever had before. There was no doubt that I needed to get up. _‘Our sister is upstairs sleeping through possibly the worst night of her life and your idea of making us a family again is to throw a ball?’_ I heard Elijah say. _‘It is what is right. Now, go see to your siblings. Keep them out of trouble.’_ Mother told him. I scoffed and flopped back down onto the bed.

 

As I lied in bed, I studied the details of the room. There were paintings of different flowers and animals on the wall, that reminded me of the forest Nik and I used to sneak off into when we were younger. In the corner of the room, next to the window was a painting of a little wolf cub. The cub was slightly bigger than the girl leaning against the cub, but the cub showed no sign of attacking. I gasped, recognizing the little cub immediately. “[Echo](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6d/0b/a9/6d0ba96dc018d785d9af4379ccaddd91.jpg),” I whispered. I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I turned around and saw Nik leaning against the door frame.

 

“You always did love that little wolf.” Nik said. “Echo was my best friend. What happened to him?” I asked, walking over to the painting. “He lived a long life. After you fled, Echo, Elijah, Rebekah, and I all stuck together. When Echo was no longer strong enough to go on, we buried him in your spot.” He told me. I nodded, and let my fingers touch the painting. “How long did he live?” I asked. A soft smile came over my brothers normally hard face. “A good long twenty years after you fled.” He said. “Forty-two years.” I said, tears in my eyes.

 

Nik sped over to me, and embraced me in a hug. “He was very fond of you. In all my years, I never saw anybody tame a wild wolf cub like you did. You were only five when you found him.” My brother said. I didn’t say anything. I just leaned into his chest and stared at the painting of Echo and I. “Why did you paint this room like you did?” I finally asked. “Each room, I designed for members of the family. Each of them different from the other, representing the family member. The night that Mikael daggered you, I didn’t know what had happened to you. I assumed that you ran, and you’ve been running for all these years.

 

“When I was painting the rooms, there was something in the back of my head, telling me to make the spare room yours. So, for once in my life I listened to the annoying voice, and made this room yours.”

 

I felt a tear escape my eye as I heard the story. I smiled up at him. “Well, I’m glad you did.” I said, kissing his cheek. Nik smiled at me. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get dressed.” I said, pushing my older brother out of my room. I shut the door in his face, and turned around and looked at the painting of Echo again. I walked over to the computer Nik had supplied and began to type some things in. When I found my answer, I smiled and went to get in the shower.

 

I quickly washed my hair and my body and got out. Once I was done drying my hair, I quickly got [dressed ](http://ak1.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/206019430/id/ZCzRgM955hGzuYDfEs3bcg/size/l.jpg)and did my makeup before lacing up my boots and walking out the door. “Where are you going to fast?” Rebekah asked, as I quickly walked down the stairs. “I need to be somewhere. Now, if you would kindly mind your own business, I won’t have to hurt you.” I said. Rebekah and I never really got along when we were children. She was always in my way. “You won’t dare hurt me with Mother in our presence. We both know that our brothers love me more than they love you.” The blonde sneered.

 

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. “Please. I imagine that a millennium with our brothers, you’ve started to annoy them.” I told her. She did not look pleased. “I heard your little conversation with Nik this morning. Do you really want to know what happened to your precious little Echo? I killed him. Didn’t mean to actually. I was hunting for food one night, and he was loud enough to cause me to sink my fangs into his furry neck.” Rebekah said.

 

My vision was turning red, and my hands were shaking. “You killed Echo.” I growled. My sister smirked. “I never really liked that bloody animal.” She said. I lunged at her, and threw her into the window. “You little brat.” I hissed. My sister got up and lunged at me. “To be fair, he deserved it. Bloody beast nearly got us killed too many times.” Rebekah said, throwing me into the wall. I got up and hissed. “He saved you from every dangerous position you got yourself into.” I said, lunging at her.

 

I pinned her to the ground and smirked. “You’ll pay for what you did to Echo. I’ll make sure of it.” I said, plunging a chair leg into her chest. I smirked and climbed off my sister. “Nik, take the trash out, will you? I’ve got somewhere I need to be.” I called, walking out of the house. I stood by my car, waiting for my brother's reaction. “LAINEY!” Nik bellowed. I smiled and drove off.

 

I parked the car and climbed out. I looked at the cute little kennel and smiled. “This better be worth the bloody three-hour drive.” I muttered, walking inside. “Hello?” I called. “Just a second.” A British voice said. I smiled. It smelled of various dogs and cats, but it also smelled of lavender. A petite brunette came out from the back. “Can I help you?” She asked. I nodded. “Yes. We spoke over email earlier.” I said. The girl thought for a moment. “Ah! Delaney Shannon, correct?” She asked. I nodded. “That would be me.” I said.[ “I’m Allie.”](https://67.media.tumblr.com/3228ac4e2ba3abe9ffcdabaf5cb60f8d/tumblr_mwv37m61t91s7z1tho1_500.gif) The girl said, holding out her hand. I spotted a ring, much like mine on her finger. “That’s a lovely ring. Where did you get it from?” I asked. This ‘Allie’ girl seems suspicious. “It was a gift from my grandmother.” She said. I nodded. “Lapis Lazuli. Correct?” I asked. Her eyes widened. “How did you know?” She asked. “In a small town like St. Mary’s County, Maryland there are only so many places a fellow Vampire can hunt without drawing too much attention.” I said.

 

Allie smiled. “You are quite the clever vampire, Lainey Mikaelson.” She said. “As are you. How did you know?” I asked. “I’ve heard of your family. Seen your family in fact. I think it was the night your own father daggered you. Kol changed me, and I went on to live my life. My grandmother was the one who altered your memories.” Allie said. I wasn’t sure if I should like her, or if I should rip her to pieces because of what her grandmother did. “I have nothing against you. What my grandmother did was not right. Now, follow me.” She said, leading me toward the back.

 

I followed her, unsure of what I was getting myself into. “I’ve had this little guy for a few years. He’s never grown though. It seems as if he isn’t growing because he doesn’t want to. Almost like he was waiting for something.” Allie said, showing me the pup who I came here for. I smiled as the little pup rushed toward me. “Not something, someone.” I said. I ran my fingers through his soft brown fur and smiled. [“It’s been a while, Echo.”](http://www.sciencephoto.com/images/showFullWatermarked.html/Z932066-View_of_a_grey_wolf_puppy_\(Canis_lupus\)-SPL.jpg%253Fid%253D909320066) I said. The pup looked up at me and licked my cheek. “I know, I missed you too.” I said. I picked Echo up, and turned toward Allie. “How much?” I asked. “He’s free.” She said. I smiled at her. “What do you say, we go on a murder spree in this godforsaken town?” I asked. Allie smirked. “That is the best idea I’ve heard all day.” She said.

 

I set Echo down, and he sat. “Stay by the car. I’ll come get you when we’re done.” I told the pup. Echo walked toward my car and sat. “Good boy.” I said. Allie looked quite impressed. “We’re not here to stare at me or Echo, I’m hungry.” I said, speeding toward the nearest victim. Within twenty minutes, Allie and I had drained a whole grade of high schoolers in the nearest High School. I licked my lips and started to pile up the bodies. “You missed one.” Allie said, flashing toward the young boy. He was no older than fourteen, his brown hair was matted with the blood of his peers. His eyes, however, were what caught me off guard. His eyes held no signs of fear, only amazement, but yet they were so much like mine.

 

“Wait. Allie, drop the boy would you?” I asked. She nodded, and the boy dropped to the ground. He didn’t try and run away, or call for help. He just sat there and looked me in the eyes. “You are quite the brave boy, aren’t you?” I asked. “You’ve already killed all of my friends, just kill me as well.” He said, not breaking eye contact. “You remind me of someone I used to know. I can see in your eyes, that you don’t care about your friends. Your eyes hold a lifetime of pain. I will not kill you, but I will give you better life.” I told him. “How are you going to do that?” He asked, looking at me with curious eyes. I stepped toward him, and looked him dead in the eyes. “You will forget every ounce of pain you have ever felt. You will not remember the events of this attack, you will journey far away from this school, and leave your home. You will find your way to two loving parents, and you will grow up to be an amazing person. You won’t have to be in pain anymore.”

 

And with those last words, Allie and I sped back to my car and drove back to Mystic Falls.


	8. Chapter 8

  Allie was silent the first couple of hours on the drive back home. The soft sounds of music were the only sound in the car. “Why did you do that to the boy?” She asked. I could tell the question had been burning in her head. “Nobody should hold that much pain in their eyes. I saw my past when I looked into those sad eyes. I couldn’t allow him to go back to a home like that, knowing it would destroy him. I gave him his best chance.” I explained. Allie nodded before she turned her attention to Echo.  
  


The wolf cub was sleeping soundly in the back seat. His brown ears twitched and his tail started wagging as his legs started to move. “He’s dreaming,” Allie said. I smiled. “He always was a very playful wolf cub. My brothers used to tease me, telling me how Echo was always dreaming of chasing our father down.” I explained the memory makes me smile. “You didn’t have the best life, did you? That’s why you compelled the boy to get a better one.” Allie said. I took a deep breath and focused my attention on the road.

 

I didn’t answer her question, I couldn’t. “We have to go dress shopping. My mother is throwing a ball, and I need a dress. So do you.” I told her, pulling into the mall. We were still an hour or so from Mystic Falls, Richmond is the only good place to go dress shopping. “I’m not going to this ball,” Allie said, crossing her arms. I snorted. “If I have to go, then you have to go.” I told her. She looked me in the eyes. When she knew I wasn’t going to take no for an answer, she huffed. “Ugh. Fine.” She said, getting out of the car. I smiled in triumph. Nobody could ever say no to the aqua blue eyes of Lainey Mikaelson.

 

I turned to look at Echo, who was now awake and waiting for me. “Do you want to stay with the car, or go with us?” I asked him. The pup tilted his head to the left, a sign that he was thinking. Finally, he stood up and started barking at the door. I smiled. “Yeah, that’s what I was thinking.” I said, getting out of the car. I laughed as Echo stood on the seat with his front paws on the window. I opened the door, and he fell on his stomach. “You’re such a silly pup.” I said, picking him up.

 

Allie looked at us amused. “You really have a connection to that pup.” She said as we started walking. I laughed and scratched Echo’s ears. “He was just a little pup when I found him. His mother had abandoned him, and he was badly hurt. I took him home and healed him with the help of my mother and my brother and he never left my side after that.” I explained to her.

 

The two of us walked into the first dress shop that we saw. All around me was different shades of pink and various lengths of tulle. Allie looked at the dresses in awe and squealed, running over to a random section of dresses. Echo and I shared a look. “This is going to be a long day.” I told him. The pup let out a tiny bark, agreeing with me.

 

“None of these will look good on me.” Allie complained as she came out in the [first dress.](http://img1.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1187098/1000/persimmon-dress-BL-9726-d.jpg) I looked at her, studying how the dress fit on her body. “Nope, too distracting.” I said, referring to the rhinestone bust. “Hot pink is not your color.” I told her, as she walked back into the fitting room. [“Too dark.”](http://img1.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/853881/1000/burgundy-dress-DQ-8115-a.jpg) [“Too short.”](http://ukfashiondesign.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/short-prom-dresses-3.jpg) [“Too high”](http://g03.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1mdZqJXXXXXXFXXXXq6xXFXXXY/Mermaid-Sexy-Prom-Dress-High-Slit-Beaded-Blue-Graduation-Dress-Custom-Real-Photos-Formal-Dresses-Free.jpg) [“Too puffy.”](http://www.vvdresses.com/images/v/DQ/designer-quinceanera-dresses-zy505-1.jpg)[ “Not enough rhinestones.” ](http://www.peachesboutique.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/2012-Prom-Dress-Blush-9617-Lilac.jpg)[“What the hell were you thinking?”](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-58EwdqL7Q0I/UPi71E_givI/AAAAAAAAAYc/eAEhoyV9Ep4/s1600/prom+dresses+%2818%29.jpg) I said to each dress she came out in. “You are not helping.” She groaned, walking back to change in her final dress.

 

She came out and my eyes widened. “That is the dress.” I told her. Her eyes widened and she ran over to the mirror. “I love it.” She smiled. “I think you found your dress.” I told her. She admired her reflection in the mirror, before she went to change. “Now, it’s your turn.” Allie said, coming back out with the eight dresses she had carried in. “Yeah, we’re gonna go to a different store for mine. These are all more Rebekah than they are me.” I told Allie. She nodded and went to compel herself the dress.

 

We went to about three different dress shops before we came across the last one. “You’ve got to find a dress in this one, or there is no hope for you.” Allie said. I took a deep breath. “Trust me, I know.” I said, walking over to the racks of dresses.

 

Allie and Echo sat on the bench in front of the changing room while I slipped on the[ first dress.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/fc/d2/78/fcd2787d512325048d0834d031fa3ab9.jpg) “It’s not bad.” Allie said. Echo’s head was cocked to the side, debating how I looked in the dress. “Yeah, but I don’t think it says _‘Lainey’_ ,” I said, walking back into the changing room. The [next dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/78/f9/ac/78f9ac9f0f69726da902cb3852106510.jpg) was a beautiful one, but I wasn’t sure how I felt about it. “No. Save the grey for a different ball.” Allie said.

 

[“Nope. Too flashy.” ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/b0/0f/99/b00f99a690bb10330413b8330a9d6e8a.jpg) [“Red is not your color.” ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/dd/d6/f7/ddd6f7b2f38302ae613ab782bbe5f1eb.jpg) [“The pink washes you out.”](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c4/7f/b2/c47fb20da72b74cfb04da32979c3c316.jpg) [“I don’t see you wearing that all night long.”](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4f/43/60/4f4360cb70d76f42a50dbe0edf6d6a1c.jpg) [“Cute, but a little too slutty.” ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e8/a5/90/e8a59061a0e08257f63b6ab6307f97a6.jpg) [“The pink is still washing you out.”  ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/85/d9/f6/85d9f68b2102131bc7097ee944271b85.jpg)“It’s a different shade of pink, how can it still be washing me out?” I asked, throwing my hands up in the air. “It just does!” Allie said. I still had eight dresses to look forward to, and I didn’t even want to go to this ball my mother was throwing. “Remind me to kill myself when this ball is over.” I called to Allie as I slipped on the [blue dress. ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c3/4a/1f/c34a1f50c68923a3f710a30d8413fb90.jpg)“You should buy that one, it looks really good on you, but not quite right for the ball.” Allie said. I nodded and went back into the changing room.

 

I threw her the blue dress over the door. “I’m buying it, put it on Nik’s card. It’s in my bag.” I told her. “Why would you ever wear a [bright green dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/ac/d1/77/acd1771ed9e79d24c528ef7d05132b35.jpg)?” Allie asked. “I thought it would look good.” I defended. “[Too high of a slit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/84/a9/eb/84a9ebc55cca9769a28a26510d5d6266.jpg), makes you look sluttier than you actually are.” She said. “I like dressing slutty, it’ll piss off my mother.” I said. [“Too blue.” ](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f2/ad/6b/f2ad6b893e4c08bc6b0bf2f64f4b3ae0.jpg) “You don’t make any sense. How can a dress be too blue?” I questioned. “It just is.”

 

“[Not enough rhinestones.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/f2/d4/a3/f2d4a3c62b14d840160bc9261f56cae3.jpg) You’re Lainey Mikaelson, you need more bling.” Allie said. “I don’t need bling. I need to look good.” I told her. “You’re going to a ball, you need to be the star.” She said. I groaned and went to put on the other dress. “You look amazing! [The silver](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/24/d9/90/24d99027fc4fcd8c6ad1192e43cb5261.jpg) makes your eyes pop. Buy that one too. Again, not enough for a ball” Allie said. I smiled, and tossed the dress over the door like I did with the blue dress.

 

I slipped on the[ red skirt](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/1a/9a/60/1a9a60388e8d31c9209e40edd3ca839d.jpg) and stepped out to show Allie. “No. Just no red. Everyone will be wearing red or black.” Allie said. I nodded and went to try on the last dress. I slipped it on and smiled at myself in the mirror. “I think this is the one.” I said as I stepped out of the changing room. Allie’s eyes widened and Echo let out a bark of approval. “That is the dress.” She said. “Thank god. I don’t think I could take trying on any more dresses.” I said, changing back into my normal clothes.

 

We bought the three expensive dresses, and some shoes before we drove back to Mystic Falls to get ready. “LAINEY!” Nik shouted, as soon as I walked into the house. “Yes brother?” I asked, setting my bags down, and picking up Echo. “I want my credit card and I want it now.” Nik demanded. “I rolled my eyes and gave him the card. “Don’t be surprised when your bill comes in.” I shouted, walking up the stairs with my bags.

 

Allie followed me to my room. “He seems pleasant.” She muttered. I scoffed and threw everything down on my bed. “He’s normally better than that, but he’s hit a bit of a rough patch these past thousand years.” I said, slipping my shoes off. She nodded. “Allie, shower, then come out here so I can do your hair.” I commanded. She nodded and went off to shower.

 

Echo sat on my bed, looking at the painting that Nik had on my wall. “I remember that day. You had grown so fast after Mother healed you.” I said, stroking his ears. He snuggled his head into my chest as I scratched his ears. I heard the shower turn off, and Allie emerged from the bathroom, a towel around her bare body.

 

“Alright, let’s get this started.” She said, flopping down onto the chair. I smiled and began to work on her hair. “How many siblings do you have again?” Allie asked. “Five.” I told her, pinning the last curl up. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. “I haven’t felt like this since the Renaissance.” She said. “Well, think of tonight as a ‘thank-you’ for keeping Echo safe.” I told her, getting out my make-up.

 

“You really don’t have to do this.” Allie said. I smiled and began to work on her eyes. “It’s been too long since I’ve had a friend, and I want to do this.” I told her. Caroline flashed into my mind, but I shook it off. She was only nice to me. There were so many things that I had missed. I had missed everything because of my father.

 

“You look amazing.” I told Allie. She twirled around in her dress. “I feel amazing.” She said, playing with the fabric. “I haven’t felt this good since about 1912.” She said. I laughed. “Now it’s your turn.” Allie said, shoving me into the chair. I laughed as she began to work on my hair. “The last time I went to something like this, my Father kissed me.” I told Allie. She had a shocked expression on her face. I heard something smash downstairs. _“Kol, stop breaking things!” Rebekah shouted. “It wasn’t me!” Kol shouted back. Something smashed again. “I wish he had died sooner.” Finn hissed._

 

My eldest brother had heard what I just said. I felt a smile creep onto my face, knowing that Finn cared. “That would be three of my other siblings.” I told Allie. “They sound like a handful.” She said. I laughed. “Kol is pretty tame most of the time, Rebekah can be a bitch when she wants to, and Finn just keeps to himself.” I told her.

  
There was something inside of me that told me I could trust Allie, that I could tell her anything. “They must really care about one another.” Allie said as I applied the eyeshadow to her eyelids. “There are times when we fight and dagger one another, but in the end will always be family. _Always and Forever_."


	9. Chapter 9

The ball had been in full swing for almost an hour before Allie and I made our appearance. Mother had gone all out with this ball. She had even brought somebody in to announce my siblings and I as we entered the room. I rolled my eyes when I first heard the names being announced, but I stuck a smile on my face and sucked it up.

 

As Allie and I neared the announcer man, I could hear the heartbeat and the chatter and I regretted ever trying to be apart of this family again. “Introducing Miss [Lainey Illyanna Mikaelson](http://www.polyvore.com/lainey_mikaelson_chapter/set?id=205796930), fourth child and first daughter of Mikael and Esther.” He shouted. I rolled my eyes and smiled as I began to descend down the stairs. “Well, that’s a hell of a way to announce someone,” Allie muttered. I let out a laugh as I walked down the stairs.

“You look amazing sister,” Kol said, kissing my cheek as I met up with my siblings at the bottom of our grand staircase. “That dress shows too much little sister,” Finn commented, looking at the amount of skin my dress showed. “Oh, Finn. It’s the clothing in this century.” I told him as Allie showed up. “Introducing[ Miss Allyson Ariana Grayson](http://www.polyvore.com/allison_grayson_lainey_mikaelsons_revenge/set?id=213299134), first and only child to Gray and Hadley.” The announcer said.

 

As Allie descended down the stairs, Finn’s eyes never left hers. I smiled as I noticed the connection between the two. “She looks beautiful,” Finn whispered. I smiled. “Uh, if everyone could gather, please,” Elijah said, gaining the attention of everyone in attendance. My siblings and I were all stood on the steps, looking at the guests. “Welcome. Thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it’s a tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance.” Elijah said, laughing as he said so.

 

I watched as the Salvatore siblings started talking, eyeing my mother suspiciously. I knew she was up to something, and I had to find out what. “Tonight’s pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom.” Elijah finished his speech, and Kol grabbed my arm. “Care to dance Anna?” Kol asked. I laughed and gave him my hand. “I would be delighted,” I said. The two of us laughed and walked out on the dance floor. “I’ve missed you,” Kol said. I sighed and looked into his eyes. “I missed you too,” I said. Our connection was hard to explain. It wasn’t romantic like most people thought, but it felt as if we were more than siblings.

 

“You’ve changed,” I commented as the music played in the background. Kol chuckled. “After you disappeared, I didn’t know what to do with myself. I became reckless. Killing whoever I found, taunting my food, playing with it as well. Nik finally had enough about the eighteenth century and daggered me.” He explained. I hugged my brother as we switched partners.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Damon commented. I rolled my eyes. “Why are you here?” I asked him. “It’s a very complicated story, but Esther wants Elena and I’m not going to let that happen.” He said. “Don’t trust her. Whatever she’s planning is bad news.” I told him before we switched partners again. “Sister. You look beautiful.” Nik said. I blushed. “You look very handsome,” I told him. He sent me a toothy grin. “When don’t I is the question.” He said. I rolled my eyes. “Who is the girl that you brought back with you? She seems to be very taken with Finn.” Nik asked. I chuckled, looking over at Allie who looked miserable dancing with Stefan. “That would Allie. Her grandmother did the spell that erased your memories and altered mine.” I explained.

 

Nik nodded. “She’s very pretty.” He said. I whacked him on the head. “Don’t even think about it. She and Finn are perfect.” I said. Nik chuckled, and we changed partners. “Elijah.” I smiled. My older brother smiled down at me. “Hello, Lainey.” He greeted. I didn’t know what to say. I hadn’t talked to Elijah since we had been reunited, and everything I wanted to say wouldn’t come out. “I am sorry for not doing anything about Father.” Elijah finally said. I looked up at him. “It’s not your fault. You did nothing wrong.” I said. He sighed. “Yes I did, sister. I didn’t try and stop him.” Elijah said. I sighed and kissed his cheek. “You did more than enough,” I said, as we switched again.

 

“Finn.” I smiled. My eldest brother smiled down at me. “I have missed you so sister.” He said. “I missed you too Finn,” I told him. “I heard you talking with Elijah.” He said quietly. I looked at my feet, not wanting to have this conversation. “I was just trying to stop him from beating himself up,” I said. Finn chuckled. “You know he blames himself for what happened. He was the one who insisted that we all help you.” He explained. I looked at him with curious eyes. “He thought it would be the best for all of us if we helped you, and now he blames himself for father daggering you,” Finn said.

 

I sighed. “He shouldn’t be blaming himself. It wasn’t his fault.” I said. Finn chuckled. “It’s as much our fault as it is his. We all had something to do with the plan. It wasn’t just his.” Finn said. The two of us stopped dancing, and I grabbed his face. “You all need to stop beating yourselves up for what happened. The only person to blame for this is Mikael. He was the one to dagger me, and he was the one to alter your memories of that night.” I said.

 

Finn looked at me with tears in his eyes. “I love you so much, Lainey.” He said, bringing me into a hug. I felt tears fall out of my eyes. I sniffed. “I love you too Finn.”


	10. Chapter 10

I stood with Caroline the next morning. A look of hurt was clear on her face, and I immediately felt bad. Her blue eyes were wide and laced with confusion, and her normally perky smile was nowhere to be found. I regretted what I had just told her, but with my mother and her strange behavior, it wasn’t safe to communicate with Caroline anymore. 

 

“Why? Lainey?” Was all she could manage to ask. I took a deep breath and looked her dead in the eyes. “You will continue on with your life, locking our memories in the back of your mind. Pretend to hate me when you’re near the others, but you don’t want to hurt me or my family. Forget we had this conversation and leave.” 

 

Caroline blinked and looked around confused. “Forbes. What are you doing here?” I asked as if nothing has just happened. She opened her mouth to speak, but Nik walked in. “Ah, Caroline. I assume you got my gift?” He asks her. Caroline narrowed her blue eyes at those of my smirking brother. “Yes I did, and I am here to tell you to stop sending me things. It’s creepy and I don’t appreciate it.” She huffed. 

 

I chuckled as my brother frowned, watching the blonde walk out the door. “She is so frustrating.” My brother said, rubbing his temples. I smiled softly at him and went to go sit on the couch. My brother was always romantic with the women he found. I remember the days of Tatia and how infatuated he was with her, how both Elijah and Nik were. 

 

“You need to back off a little, give her some space. She’s not like Tatia, she doesn’t want to be drowning in your overly romantic gestures. Caroline is the kind of girl who wants simple things out of a man. She wants him to listen when she rants about what stupid things Elena, Damon, and Stefan have done, a shoulder to cry on when she needs to cry. Just be there for her, Nik. Show her you care.” 

 

My older brother looked at me with our shared blue eyes and smiled softly. “You seem to know what she wants, is it also what you want?” He asked. I blushed and looked down at my lap. “I just want somebody who cares enough to knock down my walls and see the real me.” I told him truthfully. 

 

Nik grabbed his sketchbook and sat on the couch next to me. I kicked off my [shoes](https://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/230431094/id/4Fsi4yjA5xG-lQqTghNhcg/size/l.jpg) and laid my head on his lap. 

 

I was content, laying on Nik’s legs, watching him sketch. It relaxed me. I played with my daylight ring and smiled as I saw Kol enter the room, a glass of bourbon in his hand. “Isn’t it a little early to be drinking little brother?” I ask him, placing my ring back on my finger. Kol smirked at me and sat down in the armchair, diagonal from the couch Nik and I were on. “That’s what makes it all the more fun dear sister.” 

 

I rolled my eyes at my brother and smiled as Echo jumped up on my lap. “Hello, little one.” I whispered, stroking his soft ears. Nik looked down at me and smiled. “You and that wolf.” He says. I nodded. “Always and forever.” I tell him. 

 

Not a few moments later, the door opened and Kol smirked. “Well, well well! There’s our girl.” Kol says, standing up as Rebekah walked into the room. Nik and I smiled to each other as we watched the exchange. 

 

“Get out of my way, Kol.” A clearly frustrated Rebekah said, trying to get past her older brother. He smirked and spoke again. “Out all night. What a scandal.” Kol smirked before continuing. “I trust you did better than that commoner. Matt. Was it?” 

 

Rebekah looked ready to slap our brother. I was laughing silently to myself watching my younger siblings. The two stopped moving, and Rebekah spoke. “If you don’t shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth.” 

 

Nik smiled and started to chuckle, and Rebekah looked over at us. “Don’t start Nik, Lainey.” She told us. I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hold it in. Kol always knew how to rile her up. That’s what older brothers are for, after all. 

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Nik says innocently. I reached up and patted my brothers face. “Yes, but you’re smiling, which is a rare occurrence. I wouldn’t laugh, she might snap your neck.” I teased. Rebekah glared at me, and Nik pushed my hand off his face. 

 

“I’m bored.” Kol sighed, sitting back down in the armchair. “You’re day drinking and annoying our sister and you’re saying you’re bored?” I ask him, confused by his logic. Kol rolled his eyes at me. “It is rude to roll your eyes at your older sister. Apologize right now Kol Aleczander.” I say. 

 

Rebekah and Nik laugh as Kol glares at me. “She full named you. You’re in trouble.” Nik said. Kol rolled his eyes at him and looked over at me. “I am sorry my darling sister Lainey.” He says. I smile and nod. “You are forgiven.” 

 

“Our younger sister is a strumpet, but at least she’s having fun, my older sister is a crazy, but at least she’s out of that box.” Kol smiled. I glared at him. “I need entertainment.” 

 

Kol shook his head, and I continued to glare at him. “Glaring won’t shut him up. Believe me, I’ve tried.” Bekah says. I laugh and Kol rolled his eyes once again. “One day, those eyes are going to fall out of your head, and I’m not putting them back in. So, stop rolling your eyes.” I reprimand him.   

 

Kol went to roll his eyes, but I glared at him, causing him to shake his head instead. 

 

“Are you not entertained? I am.” Nik said, being strangely quiet during the entirety of this. Kol looked at him and Nik sighed. “What are you waiting for? Go on. Have at it.” He told our brother. I could tell Kol didn’t want to go alone and was trying to get our brother to go with him. 

 

“Why don’t you go with him, Nik? Show Kol, everybody, you’ve terrorized since you’ve been here?” I asked him. Kol smirked. “It’s the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart.” He says, widening his eyes and pouting his lip ever-so-slightly. I recognized that look. He used that on me too many times when we were younger. “And he’s pulled out the puppy dog face. Nik, you know damn well you can’t say no.” I told him. 

 

Nik sighed, before giving in. “Okay. Why not? I didn’t have nearly enough to drink last night. With you trying to kill Rebekah’s date and all.” Nik said, lifting my head off his lap and standing up. 

 

I chuckled. It was just like Kol to make a scene at a party our mother was throwing. By that time, I was upstairs sleeping. I didn’t want to be at the ball anymore, so I snuck off and went to sleep. Classic Lainey move.

 

“Yes, please go. This house has enough men rolling around in it.” Rebekah says to our brothers as they take their leave. Kol turned around and smiled. “Just like you Bekah.” 

 

I laughed as my sister threw a shoe at our annoying brother. “Good riddance, both of you.” She smiled. I sat up and looked at my little sister. “He may annoy you, but he does love you. In his own strange, little way.” I tell her. Bekah smiled and turned around. “I’m sorry, for what I said yesterday. I didn’t mean any of it. I was jealous that you were getting all of our brothers’ attention, and you hadn’t paid any attention to me.” 

 

I smiled softly at the blonde girl. I stood up and held my arms out for a hug. “I forgive you, little sister. I always will.” I tell her, stroking her soft blonde hair. She smiled into the hug, and I saw Elijah enter the room. 

 

“Lainey, Rebekah.” He said, announcing his presence. Rebekah sighed and turned around. “Not you, too, Lijah.” She said. I chuckled softly and continued to play with her hair. Elijah shook his head, as if to say that wasn’t what he was here for. 

 

Our older brother held up a bundle of half burnt sage. “I’m worried about Mother. Have either of you noticed her strange behavior?” He questioned. I narrowed my eyes and separated Bekah’s hair into threes so I could braid it.  

 

“She’s been dead for thousands of years, Lijah. She’s bound to act strange.” I told him. Elijah stepped closer to our younger sister. “Burned sage. She was doing a privacy spell.” Our brother said. 

 

My eyes narrowed. Why would Mother need a privacy spell? “You know she fancies such things. Why don’t you ask Finn? He’s been dotting on her.” Bekah said. I scoffed. “In case you haven’t noticed, but he’s been with Allie for the past twenty-four hours. I don’t think he was with Mother last night.” I told the two. 

 

Elijah nodded, to confirm what I had said, Rebekah simply just rolled her eyes. “Are you done playing with my hair, I need to shower.” She said. I rolled my eyes. “Yes you do. You stink of Damon Salvatore.” I tease. She glared at me, before walking to her bathroom. 

 

I picked my shoes up off the ground, and turned to Elijah. “Check with Elena again. Damon said Mother wanted to see her last night.” I told him. My older brother sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I already did, last night. She assured me all Mother wanted was us as a family.” He said. 

 

I nodded slowly. “Check again. You can never trust what she says.” I told him. The air around us was silent for a moment, before I sighed and sat back down on the couch. “Come sit with me.” I said. Elijah placed the burnt sage down, and sat down next to me. 

 

I was silent for a moment, trying to figure out what I was going to say to him. 

 

“I know, Elijah.” I started out, watching as his face grew confused. “Know what, Lainey?” He asks. I sighed, and turned so I could face him directly. “You know what I’m talking about, Lijah.” 

 

His brown eyes met my blue ones, and I realized that this was the first time he met my eyes since I had been back with my family. I sighed as he turned his face away from mine. 

 

“You can’t keep doing this, Elijah. I know you blame yourself for what Mikael did. I know the feeling of wanting to beat yourself up because you couldn’t protect me from him, I’ve done the same thing when Niklaus was being beat by Mikael, and when Mother would brush Kol off when he needed something, and the hurt look in his eyes. I know that feeling. I hate seeing you like this, Elijah. It makes me feel horrible. I hate that you can’t look me in the eyes, that you won’t speak to me when we’re not around our siblings, that you won’t hug me and tell me you love me. I hate feeling like you hate me.” 

 

Elijah turned his head towards me, and tears filled his brown eyes. “I do not hate you Lainey. I hate what that monster has done to you in your life, I hate myself for not being a big brother and protecting you. I hate myself for not doing anything that night when Mikael daggered you.” He confessed. 

 

I had tears falling out of my eyes as he spoke. “You don’t need to hate yourself anymore. Mikael is gone and not going to hurt me again. I need you to be my brother, Elijah. I need you to hold me when I cry, threaten any boys who hurt me, I just need you Elijah.” I tell him. 

 

That was the first time I saw Elijah cry in my whole life. 

 

My older brother wrapped his arms around me and brought me into a hug. “I am so sorry Lainey. I love you, so much.” He says, tears falling onto my shirt. I smiled softly into the hug, tears falling out of my eyes as well. 

 

“Always and forever, Elijah. Always and forever.”     


End file.
